Generally, whether or not a user device enters into a service area may need to be detected so that a service device provides a region of interest service. To this end, a user absolute location information method (e.g., a geo-fencing method) and a proximity method that detects a wireless device which is representative of a service area and detects entry of a user, may be used.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a location information method and a proximity method according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a location information method 110 operates a Global Positioning System (GPS) or a WiFi Positioning System (WPS) in an electronic device of a user, so as to determine whether the electronic device of the user exists in a service area on a map. Because the service area is set on the map, various types and sizes of service areas may be set.
A proximity method 120 is a technology in which a service device detects an electronic device of a proximate user using wireless technologies such as WiFi, Bluetooth, Zigbee, Near Field Communication (NFC), an ultrasonic scheme, and the like, and provides services accordingly.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.